Strawberry: The Queen of Iron Fist
by iheartsonic
Summary: Strawberry Shortcake has done many great things for Berry Bitty City, but this is by far the greatest. When Princess Berrykin makes an agreement with the Mishima Zaibatsu as part of her plan to stop the disasters it has been causing, Strawberry must enter and win the King of Iron Fist tournament. But will she discover the truth behind what she thinks is just a birth mark?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Every time a child is lost by his or her parents, Princess Berrykin brings them to Berry Bitty City and she knows who are the parents of almost every single child she's ever brought there. Enjoy the story now! And don't forget to review :3**

* * *

><p>Strawberry was about to leave her cafe and go to Princess Berrykin's castle.<p>

"Why did the Princess summon you?" Lemon asked

"No idea. She said she would tell me when I got there"

"I hope it's not about that King of Iron Fist tournament" Raspberry commented. "Way too violent!"

"I know, right? Why would the Princess convince that Mishima Zaibatsu or whatever it's called to host the tournament here in Berry Bitty City?" Orange continued

"Come on, guys! Who doesn't want a little action from time to time?" Plum asked

Strawberry checked the strange birth mark on her right shoulder one last time, making sure that it was still there. Not that is could've gone anywhere, but she just wanted to be sure.

"You've checked that about five times. Trust me, if the Princess knows anything about it, she will tell you" Cherry commented.

"I guess so. But still, of all, why am I the one who knows the least about her parents? I don't even know what my father looks like" the girl replied as she picked up her backpack and headed to the door, with Custard and Pupcake behind her. "Well, goodbye then! And make sure you don't let anyone inside the cafe until after this King of Iron Fist tournament is over. You can't know what kind of weirdos will show up"

Strawberry looked back at her friends from outside before closing the door. She entered the garage and got on her scooter.

A few hours later, she was in front of the Princess' castle. Princess Berrykin opened the grand gates, letting her in. "Welcome, Strawberry Shortcake"

Strawberry bowed down. "Your highness"

"You might be wondering why I summoned you"

The girl nodded her head.

"First things first, you need to know why I made an arrangement with the Mishima Zaibatsu. It's all part of my plan to put an end to the disasters they have been causing for a year. They agreed to host their tournament here and I agreed to give them the best fighter we have. And that's your role in all of this. You must enter the torunament, Strawberry. You must defeat Jin Kazama"

"What? Why me? Why not anyone else? I mean, sure, I fight pretty well, I'm the best of all my friends, but don't you think you should send someone a little more experienced? Like someone from the military?"

"I could do that. But you have..." the Princess looked at the girl's right shoulder for a second, wondering whether or not she shoud say the words _Devil Gene_. Sure, its power was amazing, almost unstoppable, but Strawberry had never thought of it as of more than a simple birth mark. The pink-haired girl didn't know anything about that power or about where she inherited it. And maybe it should stay that way. "...a natural ability to fight. I know that you and only you can be a match for Jin Kazama"

"I guess I could try, but I can't promise anything. Oh, I almost forgot to ask you something. Do you happen to remember anything about my parents? At least about my father? I heard he was a great man"

_Mishima_. That name echoed in Pincess Berrykin's head. Strawberry was right, her father was great. At least until the Devil Gene became too much for him to control. Should she tell her? Probably not. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything"

"It's alright, I guess. So when is this tournament starting?"

"In three days"


	2. Chapter 2

It was night in Berry Bitty City. The tournament was starting the following morning. Strawberry was in Princess Berrykin's guest room, trying to sleep. But for some reason, she couldn't. "The mark...nobody seems to know a thing about my parents...this can't be just a coincidence" she thought to herself before hearing a sound coming from the window and getting out of bed. "Who's there?"

A tall and kind of scary figure jumped through her window. "Don't worry, Strawberry. I am here to help you"

"To help me with what? How do you know my name? And who are you?" she asked, looking at the man in front of her. For some reason, he looked familliar.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Kazuya Mishima"

"Mishima? As in the Mishima Zaibatsu?" Strawberry asked, worried

"Well, yes, but not in the way you think" Kazuya answered. "You see, the Zaibatsu originally belonged to my family. It used to be an innocent company. But then that nightmare of a Kazama took over it and used it to create only chaos"

"I guess that answers some of my questions. Now how do you know my name and how do you want to help me with what?"

"Let's take things one at a time. I heard you were looking for your father"

Strawberry was rather intrigued by that. "I'm listening"

"Your father happens to be a good friend of mine"

"And can you help me find him?"

"I can, but first of all, we have to take care of a certain common enemy of ours"

"Jin Kazama?"

"Exactly. Because of him, your father had to go into hiding and even I don't know where he is. Jin is hunting him. But if I got the Zaibatsu back, I could use it to find your father"

"That pretty much explains everything. But why did you have to sneak in like that?"

"The princess is currently really strict about security in the castle. She won't let anyone in, friend or enemy. This was the only way I could come in contact with you. Goodbye now, and sorry for the disturbance" Kazuya said, before jumping through the window again.

"Goodbye, mr. Kazuya!"

Kazuya walked away from the castle. "Poor little girl. She can't even imagine what she's got herself into" he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys :3 I know it's been long, but here is the next chapter of my least popular fic.**

* * *

><p>The girls were at Strawberry's cafe, taking care of it just like Strawberry asked.<p>

"I'm getting bored" Raspberry said. "Let's see what's on TV"

Lemon flipped through a few channels, passing by one particular channel.

"Hey, go two channels back! I wanna see that" Plum said

And Lemon did just as she was told. The logo of the King of Iron Fist Tournament was shown on the screen.

"Don't tell me you want to watch this stuff" Lemon said

"Come on, it's fun"

"Some random dudes beating each other to death? I think I'll pass" Blueberry commented

"Okay, first, they don't kill each other. And they're not just some random dudes, you know. They're the best fighters in the world. This match is between Nina Williams and a mystery fighter"

"Mystery fighter?" Orange asked

"Yeah. He or she was added to the tournament in the last moment"

Plum turned her attention to the TV. The camera was now focusing on the ring, with the announcer's voice in the background. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the greatest fighting tournament in this and in any other world, the King of Iron Fist Tournament!"

"Ladies and gentlemen? Hardly" Cherry commented as Plum shushed her

"Yes, you heard right. The number one event in the world of punches and kicks is here! The first match will say hello to a newcomer"

"I'm really curious" Plum said

"In the left corner, we have a professional assassin ready to break anyone's bones and throw them face-first into the floor. Nina Williams" the announcer said as Nina walked in the ring

"Woo! Go, Nina! Kick some butts!" Plum exclaimed

"And in the right corner, we have the newbie. She's just a cafe owner, but her firends would describe her as a face-breaking, roundhouse-kicking, upper-cutting street fighter girl, especially when you get on her bad side"

Cherry looked surprised. "A cafe owner who fights well? You don't think that..."

"Give a round of applause to Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Strawberry? What is she doing there, in she crazy?" Raspberry asked

"Now let's hope that Nina will take the new girl easy. But knowing her, she probably won't! Fans of the Iron Fist, get ready for the fight!"

Nina proceeded to mock Strawberry "Hey, little girl, should I take you easy? Just joking. I don't take anyone easy"

Nina started the fight with a left palm strike that Strawberry parried easily with her right hand, countering with a left shover hook and a right hook punch. Nina took a few steps back.

"You're tougher than you look, kid"

Strawberry closed the distance, trying to land a jab. Nina parried, going for a palm combo to the face. Strawberry blocked it, so Nina tried a double palm strike, only to have it deflected.

"She stopped Nina's Double Explosion? Maybe this girl has some tricks up her sleeve"

Strawberry continued with a the classical one-two punch combo, which Nina had no problem blocking. However, she took Nina by surprise with a left uppercut, as she was expecting a hook. Strawberry finished her combo with a powerful roundhouse kick to Nina's ribs. Again, Nina took her distance.

"Hey, big girl, shoud I take you easy?" Strawberry mocked Nina in the same way that she did earlier.

Nina stepped forward, throwing a left palm and a right spinning roundhouse kick, both blocked. In her spin, Nina threw a left knife hand aimed at Strawberry's ribs. Strawberry caught Nina's arm and swept her legs. Nina stood up quickly, but was taken by surprise by Strawberry's right hook and left uppercut combo. Strawberry ended it with a barrage of lightning-fast hooks aimed at different levels: some to the face, some to the body. They were unoredictable, even for an assassin with Nina's skills.

"And Strawberry manages to get a perfect victory!" the announcer said. "Not only did she avoid taking a single hit, but she also took Nina down with her signature move, Speed of Light! What a fight, people!"

"Wow, Strawberry has some insane fighting skills, right girls?" Plum asked

"Who cares about that? We have to get to Princess Berrykin and find out what this is all about" Raspberry pointed out

"But Strawberry wants us to stay here" Plum said

"And we want Strawberry alive" Orange replied


End file.
